1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a traffic light and more particularly to an indicative device that emits information signs relative to traffic.
The device according to the invention increases the information of the signaling with regard to the conventional signs, in order to provide more security to pedestrian and drivers.
2. Description of the Relate Art
The information emitted at the moment by the traffic lights is insufficient for the user therefore, generating, multiple risky situations and/or accidents.
At the moment, the traffic lights only emit optic signs that do not include temporization indicating the progression of the cycle.
Instead, in the display of traffic light of the present invention, as well as the conventional signs already mentioned, a numeric sign and a sonorous sign are also emitted.
The current traffic lights do not provide with enough advance the moments of change of the cycle of signaling of each illumination color, which in fact originates, the multiple risky situations and/or accidents with the well-known fatal results.
By means of the traffic light of the present invention advanced and constant information of the progress of each signaling cycle is delivered, allowing the certain knowledge of the available time to cross or to stop in front of the corresponding lights without alarm or haste.
The main advantage of this device is that a printed numeration in each screen of the lights can be seen which, counting backward, indicates the time left of the color in signaling activity, in consequence, allowing to the pedestrian or driver to take the corresponding attitude: that is, to cross the intersections without alarm with the green light or to stop quietly before the red light waiting the printed numeration to indicate the moment of change of each optic sign in advance.
In the same manner concerning the pedestrian, as opposed to the detention sign, the sign of free traffic is activated, which, with the system of progressive numeration printed on said activated screen, informed also the time to prepare for a safe crossing of the street.
The other sign that includes this new traffic light consists on a sound system, synchronized with the optic sign and the numeric sign that informs with a characteristic sound, distinguished for each light color, which is the color that begins its signaling activity.
Therefore, the innovation of the present invention is that three simultaneous traffic signs are issued to drivers and pedestrians, instead a single one as it happens at the present time.
Furthermore, the innovation in the signs just mentioned is that the new device contains the advantage that gives security to blind persons, by means of the sound sign which is the color of the light that begins its signaling activity, since, as it was already discussed, each light color corresponds to a particular distinctive sound.
Another advantage that distinguishes this new device is the employment of the latest electronic technology that commands the device totally.
A functional advantage is manifested in the long useful life of the components of the device, which avoids the constant replacement of parts, like it happens at the moment, being demonstrated by the frequency in which traffic lights are out of service.
The economic advantages are given by the reduction of maintenance costs and reinstatement of parts as consequence of the useful life of the electronic components included in the invention.
Devices of this type are known by the following Argentinean patents of invention 197.379; 211.278; 211.822; 232.525, 237.626 and 244.452.
Patent 197.379 refers to an electromechanical device that includes a am lever electric motor, while the present invention is totally of electronic working.
Patent 211.278, discloses an entrance of alternate current with a stage conforming the duration of the ignition of the Red, Yellow and Green incandescent lights (R.A.V.). Even though the present invention is also about an electronic integral traffic light with Red, Yellow and Green lights (R.A.V.) it also counts with acoustic signs and of backward counting.
Patent 211.822, refers to a coordinator to create a fundamental cycle and logic conditions controlled in output circuits and concerns in a limited manner the use of the cycles to create a binary configuration to control the signaling of a traffic intersection. Our invention is about an electronic integral traffic light of R.A.V. lights with acoustic signs and backward counting, to control the mentioned traffic and crossing of pedestrians.
Patent 232.525 is a process and circuit disposition to watch over dispositions of traffic signaling fed with alternating current. Said patent discloses a device with sensors in the sign emitters for the incandescent lamps used in the traffic lights, technique that is very different to the employed in the present invention and it also is not about a traffic light with acoustic signs and backward count.
Patent 237.626, refers to a traffic light with continuous indication of its cycle, indication that is made by means of an indicative revolving needle of the cycle. Resource that the present invention does not use.